Inside I'm Soaring
by Becarefulwhatuwish4
Summary: What if Dimitri was never changed and he and Rose move to the royal court with Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie? This is all of their lives at the royal court.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea in the shower this morning, and decided to write about it.**

**Inside I'm Soaring: Chapter 1 **

"Rosemarie Hathaway." Headmistress Kriova called, and I stood up. "Congratulations, you are assigned to guard Vasilisa Dragomir." _Surprise, surprise,_ I thought as she handed me my diploma and shook my hand. Alberta then stepped forward and handed me a shiny silver stake. Sure it was simple, but it was mine, and I was proud just holding it. I gripped my stake harder as Stan tattooed the promise mark onto the back of my neck. He bandaged it up, and Kirova finished calling the guardians.

"Vasilisa Dragomir." She finally called. Lissa stood and stepped forward to receive her diploma. "Congratulations Princess, you will be guarded by Rosemarie Hathaway and Eddie Castile." Dimitri had resigned from his position as her guardian, and had been assigned to someone at the court. We still didn't know who it was, but we were hoping for the best. We would all leave for the court tomorrow.

Once they had finished calling all the moroi, the ceremony was over. My high school education was over.

* * * * *

Lissa smiled as she handed me a short dark red dress. It was strapless and complimented my skin tone perfectly. I slipped it on, and pulled on the black heels I had that matched it really well I looked at us both in the mirror. Me, in dark red and black, with my dark skin and hair, was the dark side of the reflection. She on the other hand, was wearing a light purple halter dress. Her light skin and hair was in complete contrast to my dark image. But we both looked stunning. As she did my makeup, I thought about the importance of this night. Tonight was the night I would celebrate my graduation, but tonight I would also tell everyone about Dimitri and me.

"Done." She said, putting on the last tough of lip-gloss. "You look wonderful darling." She said, hugging me.

"So do you. But Liss, I have to tell you something. I want you to know before I tell everyone else tonight."

"What is it?" I led her to sit down on my bed.

"Liss… Dimitri and I are together." A flash of shock came through the bond.

"Together, together?"

"Yeah." I looked up at her. She seemed slightly dazed.

"Its been going on for a long time hasn't it?"

"Since right after we met." I told her.

"I think I knew it, subconsciously. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Liss." I could tell she meant it.

She took my hand. "I'm glad you told me, but why not before?"

"I was scared of what you'd think."

She paused, then asked, "That's why he resigned, isn't it?" her voice was soft.

"Yeah. We can't keep you safe together." She smiled and pulled me from the bed and out the door to the party.

Halfway there, Dimitri and Christian met up with us. Apparently Dimitri had filled Christian in, so I didn't have to worry about his shock when Dimitri kissed me. "Congratulations Roza." He said for like the 200th time today.

"Come on." I said, pulling away and grabbing his hand. "Lets get going."

We easily caught up with Christian and Lissa, and we talked until we got to the celebration. Dimitri let go of my hand, "We'll tell them later." He whispered into my ear, "I have some business to attend to." He finished, and we parted.

We all had fun until I heard something. A really loud crack. Now, being me, I had to investigate. I pulled Eddie from the crowd and we ran towards the gym. We looked inside one of the practice rooms, just to see my mother knock out the guy I'm in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I decided to write today! Its because my so-called best friend is being mean to me *tear*, and this takes my mind off things. Anyway, sorry to bore you with my life, here you go!**

Chapter 2

"Mom!" I yelled, running towards the back corner of the practice room. "What did you do?"

"Is it true?" She asked me, using her official guardian voice, but I could hear the anger weaving through her voice.

"Is what true?" I helped Dimitri up from where he was lying on the floor. "Are you ok?" I whispered. He nodded.

"That you two are together?"

_Duh_, I answered in my head. "Yeah mom." I looked over. "That was you're 'gaurdian business'? I thought we were going to tell her together!" He shot me a sheepish smile. I glared. "Yes, mom. We're in love with each other."

"And I wasn't told?" She said, her voice raising.

"No, because we were scared of what everyone would think. And quite frankly mother, I knew this would happen. So if you could just let me live my life for myself that would be nice." I stormed out of the gym, pulling Dimitri along with me. Eddie followed, leaving a very shocked Janine Hathaway in the center of the practice room.

"Wait!" Eddie called, and we stopped dead in our tracks. "What's going on? Are the rumors true?"

"Of course they are. If they weren't, would I do this?" I reached up on the tips of my toes to kiss Dimitri. I was in the same kind of rampage as I had been that night we had spent in the cabin. But this wasn't Lissa-induced. This was all me. God, if you really are there, why is this happening to me? I pulled back and looked Eddie straight in the eyes. "See?" He looked extremely shocked. I smiled sweetly, grabbed Dimitri's hand, and took off down the path again. I opened the doors to the party, and pulled Dimirti to the center of the crowd.

"Do you really want to do this Roza?" I asked me, in a very low voice.

"I'm ready if you are." I countered, and we stopped in the center of the crowd. "I love you, Comrade."

"I love you too, Roza, no matter what." He stepped closer, the scent of his aftershave in the air. He pulled me up, and kissed me. And I kissed him right back, twining my hands through his silky hair.

For a moment, nothing changed. We were just a regular couple kissing in the middle of a party. And then they saw my marks, and they noticed his height. There was a moment of just whispers, then the room exploded. A few people were muttering about knowing it all along, some were talking and gesturing wildly, spreading the gossip as fast as possible. But I only really noticed the reaction of my friends. The _smiles_ they had on their faces, and the looks of happiness, for me. They all knew how long I'd been waiting for this, and they were happy it was finally here.

"Come on Rose." He said, pulling me back out into the crowd. "Lets go. My room?"

* * *

Lissa came over to my room at six o'clock the next morning to finish helping me pack and to pick out an outfit. She was wearing a gold silk shirt and cream colored pants. She wore her gold charm bracelet that matched perfectly with a sun necklace. She stopped her two rolling suitcases and placed her Juicy Couture leather shoulder bag on top of the first. She dug around in it for a minute, then pulled out a red jewelry box.

"You look nice." I commented as I threw a pair of sneakers into my suitcase.

"I went shopping last week." She smiled and shrugged.. "I brought you something, and it goes with your outfit!" She opened the box to reveal a black red and gold crescent moon hanging from a gold chain.

"It's beautiful. Thanks Lissa." She put around my neck, and I looked over at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red tank top that had a pattern of sequins so that it looked like they were dripping from the top, a pair of black jeans, and my converse. I looked pretty good, and I smiled towards Lissa again. "Thanks."

She smiled, and helped me finish packing. Once we had lugged all of our luggage out to the van, where Dimirti loaded it in, we were about ready to go. I went with Lissa to say goodbye to a few of her old friends. After they had all hugged her goodbye, one of them, Lauren I think, looked over at me.

"Is it true you and Gaurdian Belikov are getting married?" She asked me in a hushed voice.

"No," I answered her. "But we are dating." I would spare her the unneeded information. She turned and whispered with the other girls, so Lissa and I left.

Dimitri was sitting in the driver's seat when we got there. Christian, Eddie, and Adrian were all already in the back. Lissa slid into the back with them, and I sat next to Dimitri. He started the car, and started down the road. He took my hand in his, as we started out for our life at court.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews on the last two chapters. They make me happy! Happy Turkey Day everyone! **

Inside I'm Soaring: Chapter 3

We arrived at the airport and while the boys handled checking our luggage, we went inside to get food for everyone. I picked up several slices of pizza and Lissa grabbed salads and a plate of pasta. We walked back, and all went to wait in the terminal.

"So Dimitri, found out who you're guarding yet?" Christian asked.

"No, they said they would tell me my assignment when we get there."

"Now boarding flight 4545 (**that's the flight I'm on right now… I think.**)" The lady at the stand called. "Firstclass only." We walked over to the doors where they scanned our passes. Adrian had pulled a few strings with our seats, so now we got to relax in the _really_ spacious seats.

But just as we walked through the doors onto the airplane, the nausous feeling hit me. "Dimitri!" I yelled, and he saw the look on my face. Eddie noticed too, and rushed to get in front of Lissa, Christian and Adrian. "Get on the plane. I've got it." I called, and they rushed through the door. I slowly backed up, searching the small hallway. The red fabric lining the walls reminded me of their blood red eyes, which freaked me out, like they were watching, so I backed up into the plane. Good thing we were the last ones to get on, so I closed the door behind me, locking it just like it said on the scratched sticker, gaining a glare from the flight attendant. The feeling left as soon as I closed the door.

Dinitri had a concerned look on his face, and he pulled me into a hug. "Nothing?"

"I didn't see anything, but there defiantely was one."

Lissa's confusion and worry flowed through the bond. "Strigoi." I told her, and she sank into her seat next to Christian.

For a second it looked like she had fainted, but then she spoke. "Rose, I want you to be careful. You too Dimitri, and you Eddie. If anything happened… " She had just come off her pills, and was still waiting for her powers. It was a constant worry for her "I'm not strong enough yet."

* * *

"Vasilisa Dragomir." Lissa said to the guard. "Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivaskov, and our guardians." She leaned out the window of the car as she spoke.

"Go ahead princess." He opened the gate, "Oh and they told me to tell you are in house number 42."

"Thank you sir."

I drove up the long lane towards the royal court and parked in front of the house labeled 42. It looked like all the others. Brick and dark wood accents. Lissa climbed out and ran up the few stairs. I followed her, and we ran into the house. And man, was it a house. Lissa and I ran around, looking at every aspect. There was a full dining room with a huge table and the kitchen had the shiniest appliances I had ever seen. There were two bedrooms on the first floor, and three on the second.

Lissa and I entered the third bedroom, and I was surprised to see a porch, with a great view of a huge pool and hot tub. I could just see myself lounging in it, and I instantly wanted this room. "Can Dimitri and I have this room?" I asked.

"Of course. It was made for you Rose. I know you love pools."

Lissa and I then went back downstairs and helped put all of our luggage in the proper rooms. I found myself in my room with Dimirti soon after.

"So Comrade, you like the view?" I asked.

"Well you do look irresistible." He said, sitting on the bed next to me and kissing my cheek.

"I meant out the window." I clarified.

"Its nice." He said, hugging me tight. "Perfect for you."

"Perfect for us." I corrected. "I've waited for this a long time Dimitri, we can be together now."

"Yes Roza, we can." He kissed my lips, and instantly kissed him back. Here I was, at the royal court, living my life the way I'd been waiting for a long time.

Our kiss was interrupted by a loud honk from outside, and a squeal from Lissa. "OH MY GOD! YOU DID NOT!!!!" She screamed. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!!" I looked out the window to see Lissa in a brand new white convertible, with Christian in the passenger seat.

I grabbed Dimitri's hand. "Come on! Christian got Lissa a car!" we watched Lissa and Christian drive up and down the street for a while.

"So Miss Hathaway," Dimitri started. "What am I getting you for graduation?"

That was unexpected. "I don't need anything. My life is perfect as is. Though I am out of lip-gloss. Get me some more of that."

"Really. You don't want anything?"

"I do. The lip-gloss. My life is good here. I don't need much else right now. I have you, I'm surrounded by my friends, and I'm guarding Lissa. What else do I need?"

He muttered something, but Lissa cut him off. "Rose! Dimitri! Want a ride?"

"Oh yeah!" I pulled him off, and his odd mood was gone, and he was having fun. It was odd for him, he usually didn't open up in front of other people, but he was hiding something from me. Something important.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I 3 you guys, so you get one more chapter (plus I've got nothing else to do on this plane)! And sorry rose seems a little different, but imagine yourself in her place. Happy thanksgiving! –BCWUW4**

Inside I'm Soaring: Chapter 4

It occurred to me right there, sitting in the back of Lissa's convertible I hadn't had my period in several months. Damn. I said to myself. I must be really crazy, but I asked her to drive me to the small drugstore in one of the buildings. I bought the test and a few other things.

"Lissa." I said on the way home. "You're gonna think I'm crazy."

"I already knew that Rose. But what?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"What?"

"I don't know. Dimirti's the only guy."

"That's not possible Rose."

"But what if it is? I'm shadow kissed. That changes lots of things."

"Do the test Rose, I'm not sure…"

"I'm going to. Will you call the doctor please?"

"Sure." She pulled into the small garage, and I rushed upstairs. She called the doctor and made me an appointment for the next day.

* * *

"Liss." My voice wavered a bit. She looked at me. "Positive."

"Ok. That was unexpected. _Really_ unexpected." I pulled up my tank top to reveal my stomach, where there was a small bump between my hips.

"Damn. Your right, Liss. ITS NOT POSSIBLE!" I was practically shouting now, while staring at that small bump.

"Calm down. Sit." She pulled me down onto the red couch in her room. "You need to tell him."

"What if he… doesn't want me now?"

"Are you crazy?" She laughed quietly. "He's completely head over heels for you. Even if you grew another head he'd still be with you."

"Well I _am_ awesome."

"That's the Rose I know." She smiled and hugged me. "Go. You'll be fine."

I grabbed the box from the bathroom and walked two doors down to our room. Dimitri was on the bed, reading one of his western novels. Tomorrow he started his guardian duties, but I still didn't know to whom he was assigned to.

"Hey." I sat down on the bed.

"Hello." He looked up and put away his book. Wrapping an arm around me, he asked "What's wrong Roza? You were so happy this morning…"

Come on Rose. This will be easy. I held up the small box. "Positive." I whispered.

His face went serious. "Who?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who did this to you?" His voice was getting harder by the second.

"Who? Obviously it was us." I paused to let it sink in. "I don't know how this happened Dimitri, but you're going to be a father."

He was quiet for a few minutes. "Rose. Are you sure you want this?"

"Of course I do. It might be a lot for me to handle, but I already love it Dimitri."

He sat for a minute again, but finally spoke. "I love you Rose. And we'll take care of this baby together." He kissed me, long and deep, filled with all the love we had for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all ate your hearts out and ate lots of turkey! I didn't eat any though, I don't like turkey, or eating things that used to breathe for that matter. You may think that this is a lot like Bella's Pregnancy in breaking dawn, but this has nothing to do with it. It is essential. Anyway…. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Congratulations Miss Hathaway, you're pregnant." The doctor smiled, but then his face turned to worry. "I'm not sure if the baby will be human or dhampir. There is even a possibility, though small, it may be more moroi than dhampir. It may even have special abilities" Then he went into the whole weird genetics talk, and I zoned out. Dimitri was listening, so if he said anything important, one of us would know.

We could raise a kid. Dimitri would make a hell of a father, but I wasn't sure about me. I was barely starting out as a guardian, and soon I would have a kid along with me. I finally understood what my mom said about having me. I wasn't ready.

"Wait." I said, cutting off the doctor. "How am I this pregnant?" I gestured to the small, but defined bump between my hips. "I'm not an expert, but this doesn't seem like a normal pregnancy."

"Well it isn't normal." The doctor clarified. "You're further along then I would have expected. When exactly did you two…" He trailed off, and Dimitri took my hand.

"Just recently. Several weeks ago." Dimitri answered for us. **( The time in the cabin doesn't count…)**

"I think that makes the most sense." I said.

"Then this pregnancy is very abnormal. It may speed up or slow down, I don't know, so I want you to come in on a weekly basis so I can see how you're doing."

"Sure thing Doc." I answered as we hurried outside to sign the paperwork. "So we need names." I mused as we started walking home. Dimitri kept an arm around me. "How about Dimitri?"

"How about Rose?"

"Dimitri."

"Rooooose."

"Dimitri if it's a boy, Rose if it's a girl?" I suggested.

"Nah. That would be too confusing." He finally replied.

He turned so he was in front of me. "But Rose is the most beautiful name deserving of the most beautiful person."

"I love you." I kissed him lightly.

"Rose, you'll be the death of me." He said. I just smiled.

When we got back to the house, something was off. Dimitri was smiling widely, and whenever I asked, I got a 'nothing', or a 'you'll find out soon'.He turned so I was starting to get on my nerves.

"Just tell me Comrade!"

"Nope."

I put on my most seductive look, and stood in front of him. "Please?" I asked, fingering the collar of his shirt. He leaned down and kissed me, the fire between us igniting again. My hands were around his neck, and his hands were tangled in my hair.

It seemed to take some effort, but tore away from me. "We have to get home." He pulled me along, and opened the door. Lissa stood there with a cake. A pink and blue cake that read: Congratulations Rose and Dimitri! I looked around, and saw my mom, dad, Mia, Christian, Eddie and Adrian. Everyone was smiling, except for Adrian, who had a slightly angry smirk on his face. "Congrats!" Lissa said, and she pulled me into a one armed hug while she balanced the cake in her other hand.

"Was this what you wouldn't tell me about?" I whispered to Dimitri.

"Part of it."

The party was fun, and we all enjoyed ourselves until I felt the nausea roll over me. "Dimitri?" I called.

He came up behind me. "Yes?" His sexy Russian accent laced his words.

"Either there's a strigoi here, or I'm gonna be sick…" I sat down and put my head between my knees, a trick Lissa's mom had taught me when I was little. "No, I'm not sick, there is a strigoi.

Like that, Dimitri, Eddie, and my mom were all guarding the moroi. Dimitri stood in front of me, Lissa and Christian. That was my man, multitasking. Hew as protecting me, and two of the six moroi. I stood up and started for the door. "Where are you going?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm going check it out. I'll yell if I see something."

"I'll go." My mother volunteered. "You don't look so good." She left for a minute, and I covered for her. Suddenly we heard her yell. "Someone get out here!" Dimitri raced out, his stake in his hand. There were several grunts, then my mother came back inside. "I found it, but it cought me off guard." Shs explained. "But Dimitri came and saved me." The feeling left my stomach as Dimitri came in. He had a few cuts here and there, so Lissa healed him and my mother. He thanked her in a whisper, and my mother left to inform everyone of the strigoi.

Lissa cut the cake, and Dimitri kissed my head. "Congratulations Roza. I love you."

**Do my poll please (its on my profile). Reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. I'll try to have another chapter up soon. I'm loving winter break. Happy holidays!!! ~bri**

**Inside I'm Soaring: Chapter 6**

Feeling that kick in my stomach was when I realized there was life inside me. And that feeling dislodged me.

* * *

My small baby bump was growing each day, and as it grew, Dimitri's secret was getting too much for me to handle. It might have been the stupid pregnancy horomones, but it kept getting worse. And now Lissa was hiding something from me too. From her I could get a feel of the secret, but she rarely thought of it when she knew I might be listening. I needed to find out what was up, and soon.

"Dimitri? What's going on?" I asked as he walked through the door. "What are you hiding?" I demanded as I collapsed onto the couch. A few seconds later, Lissa passed by towards the stairs.

"I'm not helping you!" She called, "Not if you beg on your knees. But I will let you borrow my car…" her voice faded as she climbed up the stairs.

Dimitri sat next to me on the couch. "I haven't told you who I was assigned to." His Russian accent was familiar in his speech, but not the uncertainty.

"_That's_ what you've been hiding?" I asked. This didn't seem like such a big deal. I wondered why he would keep it from me. "Who is it?"

He looked down at our hands wrapped together, then looked up at me. "The queen." He said quickly. "I've been assigned to guard the queen."

"W-what?" I stuttered. This was horrible. I mean it was a great honor for him, only the most badass guardians got the job, but that meant he would be gone for long periods of time. He would travel with the queen, and we could only see each other when she was at the castle. "The queen?" I asked, as if he would joke about something as tragic as this.

He nodded and squeezed my hands in his. "But she has permitted me to stay until right after the baby is born." He said.

"Only five weeks." I breathed.

"What?" he asked.

"Only five weeks until they're born." I'd gotten back from the doctor about an hor before he had gotten home. "That's what the doctor predicts, the rate at which they're growing is getting faster."

"They?" He inquired. His face was confused, but I could tell he thought he knew was coming in his eyes.

"Triplets."

"Really?"

"Yes really!" I kissed is cheek. "They're going to be perfect. The most perfect dhampir bred babies alive."

"Ummm, Rose? They'll be the only dhampir bred babies in existence." Dimitri brought me back down to earth. "But yes, they will be perfect." He smiled and kissed me softly, being careful not to crush my ever-growing stomach (which the doctor said would be growing faster and faster in the next few weeks). "I have to go Roza, I'll be back in a couple hours." He got up.

"Ok. Bye."

"I love you Rose." He said. There they were, the three most important words in my life right now.

"I love you too."

* * *

I opened Lissa's door, not bothering to knock. Nobody else was home, so what could she be up to? Her emotions hit me as I walked into her room. Frustration, and then exhaustion. "Hey Liss." I greeted her, sinking onto her bed. She snapped her laptop closed and twirled on her chair to face me. She was trying to hide her emotions from me, which she'd gotten pretty good at. "What's going on?"

"I'm obligated not to say anything…" she trailed off, then started again, "All I can say is that he's taking you to dinner tonight, which is why I went shopping!" she changed the subject as she ran over to her closed and pulled out a box that read _Macys_, and she stacked a plain brown shoebox on top.

We talked for a while as she started typing on her laptop again. After about an hour and a half, she had me shower and started straightening my hair. She pulled out a black dress that went down to about my mid thigh. I slipped it on and adjusted the off-the-shoulder straps. The dress flowed out slightly to cover my stomach. I opened the shoe box to find a pair of matching black pumps. I sat down again and quickly slipped them on.

"Makeup. Now." She ordered.

I sat down in a chair in her bathroom as she pulled open a large drawer filled with makeup. She started applying my eye makeup. "Wow, Lis-" I started.

She interrupted me "Will you please stop moving your mouth?" I shut up as she finished. "You're ready." She announced after what felt like ages. I looked in the mirror, and realized what she had said was true. I looked good. The shoes made me a few inches taller, and made my legs look good. The dress fit me perfectly, and you could only barely tell I was pregnant. "Go." She said, and she pushed me a little toward the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Winter break is almost gone :( too bad. I was loving the extra time to write and relax. Maybe I'll get a snow day the first day back… (I hope) Sorry it's kinda short, I really wanted to end it where I did. Please review!**

**Inside I'm Soaring: Chapter 7**

Dimitri met me outside of the house. He took my hand and we walked down the sidewalk. "You look beautiful tonight, Roza." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You don't look too bad yourself comrade." I joked.

He smiled, "That's the Rose I know." We didn't talk much after that, but I still enjoyed the walk. Every moment I spent with him was special, because I knew I didn't have much time left.

"Here we are." He said as he opened and held the door for me. I walked into a small but fancy Italian restaurant. The walls were a deep red, and the floor was dark wood.

"Dimitri-" I started to protest. This place must be expensive, and we didn't make that much as guardians.

He stopped me by putting his hand over my mouth. When I had stopped trying to talk, he grabbed my hand and we followed the hostess to a table in the corner of the room. We sat down, and discussed the menu for a few minutes.

"Hello, my name is Lauren, and I will be helping you this evening." The brunette waitress said in a slight Italian accent. She was moroi, I could tell even in the low lighting that her skin was very pale. Her black dress pants and shirt remind me of the guardian uniform.

Dimitri gestured to me, "I'll have the chicken parmesan." I said as she scribbled on the small pad in her hand.

"And I'll have the penne rigate con pollo" He told her, pronouncing each word correctly. We handed her our menus and she left to help another table a few yards away.

"So I was thinking we should come up with names." I started.

"Well, we'd need three possible girl names, and three possible boy names." He reasoned. "So we'll be prepared for anything."

"I like Dimitri and Nikolai." I told him.

"I thought we decided that we wouldn't be naming them after one of us."

"Well, yeah…" I trailed off.

"Nikolai is a nice name, but I also like Rosemarie and Amber." He said.

"Didn't you just say no naming after a parent?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Well yes, I did. But however, Rose is a very beautiful name, and how could I resist naming one of our children such a lovely name?" The waitress, Lauren, I remembered, dropped off our plates, and we ate as we talked.

"Well I could say the same about Dimitri." He just looked at me. "How about we go back to our agreement?"

"Sure." He grinned at me.

"I like Amber though." It had a certain ring to it. Nicolai and Amber. Very nice, but I still liked another Dimitri in there somewhere. I looked back up at Dimitri, who's gaze I had detected on me. He was still grinning.

"Ok comrade, what are you so happy about?"

He seemed hesitant, but then started, "Rose, I love you. I want you to be certain of that, I want you to know you are the most valuable think in my life right now, and I can't be without you." His voice was filled with pride and assurance. Subconciously, I think I knew what would come next. But consciously, I had no idea what was going on. He slid out of his chair and onto his knee. "Will you marry me?" He pulled a small blue box out of his back pocket, and opened it to reveal a beautiful but simple diamond ring. The small stone in the middle sparkled in the light, and the silver rim was shockingly shiny.

I was shocked. Really, truly shocked. I loved him too, and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but this had been very unexpected. Very few dhampirs got married, and even fewer to other dhampirs, so I hadn't expected us to get married either. Still shocked, I nodded. "Of course." I managed to squeak out. By now, the whole restaurant was staring at our table with shocked and confused expressions on their faces as he slid the ring on my finger and kissed me softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG guys! I have I obsession with Glee. **

"**Are you questioning my badassness? Look at my guns!" "Your arms are lovely…" I LOVE IT! I'm watching it right now cuz im sick w/ the flu! Anyway… on with the chapter!**

**Inside I'm Soaring: Chapter 8**

"He did not!" Lissa squealed. "He did!"

I held up the ring. "Duh he did genius!" I laughed and hugged her.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Rose!" She said. "Oh wait. Did he tell you when he wants the wedding?"

"No. He didn't say anything about that." She pulled away and flopped down on the couch, pulling out her laptop she was always on. She opened several documents and the internet. "Oh god Lissa."

"He's had me working on it for the past few weeks. He wants it to be before he leaves, but we can't finish the planning before you get too big." She looked down at my ever-growing baby bump. I was getting really big, even though the babies were about 4 months developed. Well I guess when there's three of them they need extra space. "So I asked the queen… and he can stay a 2 weeks after the babies are born before he has to leave. I had to do a lot of negotiating… but I made it work." She paused. "Um Rose… do you know what you're doing after they're born?"

"I'm going to be your guardian. We'll put them in day care or something, and I can get time off to take care of them sometime-"

"I'll take care of them." She cut me off. "They're like my little nieces and nephews. How could I let you sacrifice being with your own children? This way you can always be with them. And we can leave them at day care when we do go out of the wards. I don't want you to miss out on being a mother just because you're my guardian."

"You'd really do that for me Liss?"

"Well at least until they can go to the academy…" It was a great plan. One that included everything I ever wanted. I wanted to be there for my children, but I couldn't be Lissa's guardian if I did. "Ok. Back on track: which colors do you like best?" She brought a document up with several different color schemes.

I pointed at the light blue and yellow one. "That one." I said.

"Ok. So I found several locations. I'm not sure where you want it. I mean do you want at like a really romantic beach, or a traditional cathedral. I could do both."

And it went on, and on, and on.

I tried my best to listen to her, but really? Who knew planning a wedding could take this much energy?

* * *

"Hey Liss?" I said, cutting her off. "Will you come with me to my doctor's appointment? Dimitri's got guardian stuff."

"Of course!"

"He's doing another ultrasound today. You can see them."

"Oh yay!" she squealed. She snapped the laptop shut. She ran to her closet and quickly put on a light pink babydoll top and a pair of jeans. She slipped on a pair of low heels and grabbed a semi-see-through white cardigan. "Lets go."

I grabbed a pair of sandals and we headed out to her car. She quickly lowered the top and we headed off to the doctors office.

"Did you guys decide on names yet?" She asked.

"We talked about names, but we haven't decided yet. I'm pretty sure we won't decide until they're born. We were thinking about Amber and Nikolai… but those are just some of the ones we were thinking about. What we learn today will probably help us decide."

She pulled into the parking lot, and we got out.

"How was you're week Mrs. Belikov?" The doctor asked as he came in. "Good afternoon princess." He bowed quickly.

"Good, nothing out of the ordinary. They kicked a little the other day, if that's good news…"

"That's good." He started preparing the ultrasound equipment.

We made small talk until he got an image on the screen. Three small babies appeared.

"Aww." Lissa said "They're so cute."

"Liss… they're little black and white blobs." But she was right. My children were extremely cute.

''Oh be quiet!" She said and she continued to look at the image.

"It looks like you're having two girls and one boy." The doctor said.

I grinned. "Three little badass guardians."

* * *

We finished up, and Lissa and I ended up going out for ice cream. "Two little nieces and one nephew. Awwww!" She ate a spoon of ice cream. I of course lived on the edge: and got a cone.

"Yup. Two daughters and one son. My badass little children."

"Lets go find Dimitri and tell him!" She pulled me toward the guardian's building.

"I don't want to interrupt him… Ok fine!"

We walked through the hallways until we got to where Dimitri was. But when we got there, I stopped dead.

There was Dimitri, standing in the side of the hallway, talking to the queen bitch herself, Tasha Ozera.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey… just to explain something: in the last chapter, I meant that Tasha was the queen of bitches, not that she was queen. Sorry about that! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! And sorry I haven't updated in a while! On with the chapter:**

**Inside I'm Soaring: Chapter 9**

I stopped dead. TASHA OZERA?!?!? Lissa kept walking, but then realized what I had, and was quickly back at my side. "Rose…" She started, but I stormed off towards them before she could stop me.

"Oh my gosh! Tasha how are you?" I asked, putting on a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh hi Rose." She looked like she felt really awkward. Good.

"Well I came over to tell Dimitri the good news, and now you can hear it too!" I turned toward Dimitri. "I was just at the doctor, and we're having two girls and one boy." I laced my fingers through Dimitri's. "Isn't that great?" I smiled up at him.

"Amazing." His face lit up. He kissed me lightly on lips.

"We'll have to discuss names later" I threw a glare in Tasha's direction. "But I've got to get home now, Dimitri. Bye, I love you."

He smiled. He knew what I was doing. "I love you too."

I turned on my heel and walked over to where Lissa stood, frozen. I grinned. "And that's the Hathaway way."

* * *

Lissa and I had to go shopping for the nursery, and more maternity clothes. We decided that they could all share one room until we cleaned out one of the other rooms, so we had to choose a neutral color. I thought Yellow, and Lissa agreed. We chose out white cribs for each of them, and pale yellow sheets. We found a yellow rug and other white furniture. We finished the furniture shopping, and loaded the things that weren't furniture into the convertible.

She then drove over to the bridal store, where we saw the dress we had picked out online. It touched the floor, just barely, and it was a classic white strapless dress with a layer of lace flowers over it. The lace layer trailed on the floor ever so slightly. I couldn't try it on today, but Lissa could try on her maid of honor dress we picked out. It was blue and white, like all of the other bridesmaid dresses, but it was strapless and had a white ribbon at the waist. It looked beautiful on her, and she twirled around to show me it.

"It looks amazing!" I said, and she grinned.

"I love it!" She replied. "I didn't want to say anything, but this was my favorite option all along." She opened her purse and fond her blackberry, which had just beeped. "Mia, Viktoria, Karolina, and Sonya will be here soon to try on their bridesmaids' dresses!"

A few minutes later they all came in, laughing and talking to each other, with Paul in tow. "Hey guys!" I called over to them, and we all talked for a couple minutes. Then they all went in the dressing rooms to try on their dresses, so Lissa, Paul and I sat down on the bench.

"Can I call you Auntie Rose?"

"Of course, Paul." I responded.

"Cool. So Auntie Rose, can you show me some of your fighting moves?"

Lissa intervened. "Auntie Rose can't right now, it would be bad for your baby cousins, but I'm sure Uncle Dimitri will."

"Liss! You're no fun!" I joked. Paul looked sad. I leaned in to whisper in his year "I'll show you after they're born." He smiled and hopped off the bench to show us a few moves that he had learned in school. Mia, Viktoria, Karolina and Sonya all stepped out of the dressing rooms together, and they all looked gorgeous. The Belikov sisters' dark hair contrasted strikingly against the pale blue fabric, and Mia's blond curls seemed to match perfectly. The dresses was pale blue, like Lissa's, but had spaghetti straps and no ribbon around the waist.

"Oh my gosh! You look amazing!" Lissa gushed. I just smiled.

* * *

Dimitri came home late that night, and I was already in bed, Lissa's laptop on my lap, choosing different things for the wedding. He sat down next to me. "You should be asleep. You need your rest."

"Well somebody has to plan." I was surprised how tired I sounded.

He sighed, "What happened today?"

"What are you talking about?" I decided to play innocent.

"'Oh my gosh! Tasha how are you?'" He quoted me.

"I was being friendly!"

"Oh sure Rose."

"I was! And weren't you happy to hear the news?"

"Yes." Hs kissed me on the lips. "I was very happy to hear the news."

"Yeah, so now we need 2 girl names and one boy name."

"Yes. Are we staying by Nikolai and Viktoria?"

"I don't know. Lets think a little more."

"Ok." He said. "But not now. You need to sleep." He shut the laptop, and put it on the floor. He turned off my lamp and I quickly fell asleep.

**VOTE! POLL ON MY PROFILE! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. I'm horrible. I was so focused on Taking Chances, I forgot about Inside Im Soaring! Sorry!**

**Chapter 10**

About a week later, we got back on the subject of names.

"I've got it."

"Got what?" Dimitri asked me over breakfast the next morning.

"Three names. I had this dream last night."

"Alright. What are they?"

"Amber," He nodded in approval, "Scarlett," he smiled, "And Connor."

"They're great. Beautiful."

"Of course they are. They came from my brain!" I said, taking my cereal bowl and washing it out in the sink.

Dimitri came and kissed me on the cheek. "I've got to go. Have a good day."

"Bye. Love you."

"I love you too." He closed the door behind him.

Lissa was home somewhere, as was Eddie. I wasn't really sure where though, and I was tired, so I just went to the family room to watch some TV. Before I got there, however, I was overcome by a sense of nausea. Not the Strigoi nausea, the pregnant nausea. I hurried to the bathroom, and started throwing up my breakfast. Suddenly, someone was behind me, holding my hair back and soothing me.

I turned a minute later. "Adrian?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Adrian had disappeared after he heard abut the triplets.

"Watching you hurl."

"It's part of the pregnancy."

"Ah, right. The mysterious triplets."

"They have names, you know."

"They do?"

"Yes. They do." I informed him. "Amber, Scarlett, and Connor. Now if you wouldn't mind, I need to sit down."

He followed me into the Family room, ad I turned on TLC. One of those wedding shows was playing, so I left it on. Adrian grabbed the remote. "Not while I'm here." He said, switching the channel to something else. I didn't really watch it. I was busy studying Adrian. I could smell the alcohol on him, though not the cigarettes. His hair was longer and he needed to shave. His green eyes were still striking. His expression was one I had never seen on Adrian before.

"Adrian." He looked at me. "Why are you really here?" I asked softly.

"I had to see you." He said under his breath. "I had to see you were happy."

I smiled, and then my smile faded. "Adrian, you haven't moved on have you?"

"I told you Rose, I'll always be here for you." He slung an arm around my shoulders, and I lay my head on his chest.

"I think we can make it work." He said. "We can definitely be friends."

* * *

Lissa had found Adrian and me a little while later, and told me it was time to go to the doctor. Again. "I'll see you later, alright?" I asked Adrian.

"Ure. I'm staying at my mom's place for a while."

"Come for dinner or something."

He nodded and smiled, and Lissa drove off.

The doctor did some tests, and then I was free to leave. Because we were already in the main building in the court, we decided to get lunch at this little Chinese place. I got fried rice and some dumpling thing with meat inside. The food was good, and Lissa had a surprise for me after.

"So the furniture came while you were taking your nap yesterday." She said on the way home. "And it's all set up." She pulled into the driveway, and we got out of the car, and headed inside. Their room was the room next to me and Dimitri's room.

It was slightly bigger than our room, but didn't have a porch. I sunk my toes into the pale yellow rug, and looked around the room. The three white cribs were lined up along one wall, and each had a little chalkboard hanging over the side with a little yellow chick on it, so we could write their names on them. It was really cute. The other side had one of those height markers for when they got older, and there was a toy box filled with toys for them.

Each crib had a little blanket in it, two pink and one blue. They looked handmade. I looked at Lissa. "Olena sent them."

"Dimitri's mother made these?"

She nodded and smiled.

I bit my lip. "Thank you Lissa, for everything. You do so much for me, I can't ever thank you enough."

"I've got nothing better to do. Classes don't start for a while." She joked.

"Thanks Lissa."

"No problem." She smiled and hugged me tight.

"What would I do without you?

* * *

Adrian did come for dinner. Lissa and I made the meal together. She made couscous and sautéed vegetables, and I cooked the chicken and Adrian set the table. Everyone looked shocked to see him, but Adrian and I were trying to make it work, and they didn't say anything for our sake.

"So…" I said over the silent table. "How was everybody's day?"

Christian opened his mouth. "What is he doing here? He never stays for dinner, and he's been gone two and a half weeks." I asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Adrian and Rose are trying to be friends." Lissa said, hushing him.

Dimitri looked at me approvingly. "I'm all for making things work." Adrian said.

"Good." I said. "And we have names for the kids!"

"Amber, Scarlett, and Connor." Dimitri told everyone, and they nodded in approval.

"We'd like Lissa and Christian to be Amber's godparents, Mia and Eddie to be Connor's godparents, and for Scarlett," I thought about it, then whispered my question in Dimitri's ear. "We want Adrian to be her godfather."

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
